


Home and Letters

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup
Summary: The letter in this is taken directly from the game.





	Home and Letters

She stared at the parchment in her hand, having all but forgotten about it while she had contracted the divine disease. Beside her, the glowing figure sighed. Nerevar knew that handwriting well, having received and read letters from the person multiple times.

 

Nereval looked up at him, uneasiness in her eyes, “Are you sure you want me to open this?” Already as she spoke she turned the letter over and stuck her thumb underneath the seal, ready to pop it open and unfold it.

 

After a moment and a deep sigh, Nerevar nodded, and without hesitation Nereval flicked her thumb up and the wax came away. Unfolding it, she licked her lips and cleared her throat,

 

“ _ _Lord Nerevar Indoril, Hai Resdaynia.__

__My Lord, Friend and Companion._ _

 

 _ _Once we were friends, brothers, Lord Nerevar, in peace and in war. No houseman ever served you better, or more faithfully. Much that I did was at your command, at great cost to myself and my honor.__ _ _”__ With a pause she glanced up to look at Nerevar, his face was slightly twisted in pain and disgust. One could only guess what was going through the Chimers mind at that moment.

 

Then she continued.

 

“ _ _Yet beneath Red Mountain, you struck me down as I guarded the treasure you bound to me by oath to defend. It was a cruel blow, a bitter betrayal, to be felled by your hand.__

 

__But, remembering our old friendship, I would forgive you and raise you high in my service. The sixth house was not dead, but only sleeping. Now we wake from our long dream, coming forth to free Morrowind of foreign rulers and divine pretenders. When the land is swept clean of false friends and greedy thieves, the children of Veloth will build a new garden of plenty in this blighted wasteland._ _ __”_ _

__

Nerevar glanced at the girl with a raised eyebrow, “Why did you stop?”

 

It took her a moment after rereading the words to snort, “He sounds like a delightful man!”

 

He shook his head with a sigh and she continued on to read.

 

__“_ _ __Come to Red Mountain, old friend, for the fellowship and honor that once we share, I would grant you counsel and power, if only you would pledge that friendship anew. The path to Red Mountain is long, and filled with danger, but if you are worthy you will find there wisdom, a firm friend, and all the power you need to set the world aright._ _

__

__As ever, your respectful servant and loyal friend,_ _

__

__Lord Voryn Dagoth, Dagoth Ur._ _ __”_ _ __

 

__

Nerevar had sighed after she had finished reading, and Nereval placed the letter onto the table, thankful that Caius had left her the little home, it was nice to have a small space she could return to.

“Well, there is one thing he is offering there that we both could benefit from.” She pursed her lips and stood, carefully lining the books on the shelf and making sure they were all straight and in the right order.

“I cannot possibly think of anything he is offering that we need.” Nerevar scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest rather defensively.

“You more so than me,” she teased, delighted that she could rile the Chimer up so easily, “A firm friend, doesn’t that sound nice? Maybe if he wasn’t so crazy I would have taken his offer up. Azura only knows how much we both need one to depend on these days, when the whole world seems to be against you.”

For once, the general was silent, contemplating her words, remembering the times in which he could depend on Voryn to be that friend, when all else seemed to be against him. 

 

Perhaps Nereval was right. 


End file.
